


without me

by beeetle



Series: Preludes [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Angst, F/F, Socs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeetle/pseuds/beeetle
Summary: without me - Halsey, elderburn, greasers vs socs au"does it ever get lonely, thinking you can live without me?"
Relationships: Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Preludes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767265
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	without me

**Author's Note:**

> heya folks! for those who have read my writing before, this fic might sound familiar. that's because I've decided to take all of the fics from my story 'preludes' and post them individually and make them into a series for easier navigation.  
> thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos and comment, it really helps motivate me to do more writing, and have a lovely day! <3

Stupid Socs. Yang hated how they roamed these streets like they owned them, until the world reminded her that they did own them. The world was no place for a Greaser. She often wondered how different things would be if her mother had lived. Dad wouldn't have gone bankrupt, Ruby might have been able to go a better school, and Yang could pay to fix her motorcycle properly. Yang supposed comepared to some others, she didn't have it terribly. Ren and Nora had been on their own together since they were children. Blake ran away from her ex and crashed on people's couches every night.

But then there were the Socs. They weren't all bad, Yang had to remind herself. There was Jaune, who looked out for Ren and Nora whenever he could. He couldn't do much, since he wasn't well liked by Socs or Greasers, but he always offered a place for them and gave them money if things went sour. Pyrrha was another alright one too, she made sure to stay with Ruby at school and keep the dickheads from picking on her. The Nikos family were in the police force, so no one dared to mess with Pyrrha, and by extension Ruby if the two were together. Then there were the Schnees.

Yang had never met a family with as much influence (or money) as the Schnees, and of course they had to be giant pricks. Whitley, the youngest, was the most entitled brat in the Solar System. Rude, self-absorbed, racist, homophobic, misogynistic, the list goes on. Weiss was probably the most tolerable out of the family. She seemed to depise her family as much as Yang did, but never spoke out against her father. It seemed like a tricky situation, and Yang honestly felt kind of sorry for her. But not yoo sorru, it wasnt like Schnees ever had to worry about putting food on the table.

Winter was the oldest, and Yang couldn't make up her mind as to how she felt about her. It's always harder when there's history involved. It had been a summer romance straight out of some cheesy drive-in movie that promptly turned into some stupid cliche forbidden love. Yang had met Winter and had no idea who this girl was or what family belonged to. But she knew her name was Winter and she was home for the summer from university. Yang knew she preferred sunrises to sunsets, took two sugars in her coffee and could tie a knot in a cherry stem with her tongue (amongst other things). She had given Winter her virginity, thought it would be a good idea since Yang thought she would never see her again. Little did she know Winter was a Schnee.

She knew the family name, her dad was sub-contracted by the company for whatever job he could get. The pay was lousy and the hours were long, and after Summer died the family had to tighten their belts to pay the bills and keep Ruby in school. Knowing that she had given her first to someone who was literally rolling in money made Yang sick to her stomach.

Yang had an idea that Winter had money, she had paid for their outings (Yang refused to call them dates), her clothes were nice and always fit well, and she had diamond studs in her ears. But Winter had never once brought up her last name. Yang didn't even think twice about it, just chain smoked with her and kissed her until her head spin and regretted it all a few months later.

“How stupid can someone be?” Yang asked herself. She found herself down by the beach, the shore empty as the Sun had long since set. Socs never came near here, and once upon a time this was where she and Winter would spend their days. It was their spot but now the ghost of a summer fling lingered and refused to leave Yang alone. She took another long drag off her cigarette, letting the chemicals set her lungs on fire before exhaling, watching the smoke dance in the wind.

Down to the butt, she dropped it into the sand, crushing it with her boot heel with a bit more force than necessary. Exhaling loudly, she drew her leather jacket tighter around her, shoving her hands in the pockets. The breeze bit at her bones but she wasn't ready to go home yet. She heard footsteps and sighed once more, knowing her privacy was gone. It was probably just Blake or something.

“Thought I'd find you here.”

Oh hell no.

Yang spun and felt her stomach bubbling. It was Winter, just the way she remembered her. Dark blue capris and a white blouse, platinum blonde hair pinned back, only a few strands loose and drifting in the wind.

“What are you doing here?” Yang snarled, feet carrying her backwards but Winter moved forward, keeping the distance.

“This is a public beach,” the Soc started, her tone casual. “I have just as much right to be here as you do.”

“You know that's not what I meant Schnee.” Yang spat the name like ridding herself of a bad taste in her mouth. In the dim light, Yang could see Winter frown, taking another step closer.

“I was looking for you,” she started, the casual tone gone. “I wanted to apologise.”

“How thoughtful of you.” Yang rolled her eyes, whatever feeling bubbling in her chest getting far too intense for her liking. Huffing, she moved closer until their noses were almost touching. They had been like this so many times before, feeling the other's breath on her lips, drowning in anticipation before their lips crashed together eith the waves upon the rocks. Yang saw the glint of familiarity in Winter's eyes and hated that it might be showing in hers.

“Stay the fuck away from me.”

Ready to call it a night and drink herself to death, Yang moved away, stalking past the woman before a hand grasped her wrist. Before Yang could tear it away, Winter pinned her against the cliff face, both wrists against the rock.

“Yang listen to-”

“Get off me!” Yang snarled, reefing her hands out from under Winter's grasp. “What do you even want from me? Haven't you ruined my life enough?”

“Yang calm down-”

“Don't tell me to calm down.”

She was no longer yelling but the venom in her voice was tenfold. Yang pointed her index finger at the older woman, jabbing it against her chest.

“You knew. I told you that my family was struggling to keep our heads above water because of what your family does. It was the first thing we had talked about but not once did you ever mention your last name. Instead you lied to me, let me trust you, took my virginity, hell once upon a time I would have said I _loved_ you! And you never once told me you were a Schnee, I had to find out through Blake after the stunt your family pulled on her.”

Winter didn't say a word and in the dark Yang couldn't see her expression, only that she was getting closer and closer. Then lips were on hers and pair of hands were pinning Yang's hips to the cliff face.

Yang hated that she kissed back. It was less than a second but she hated her body for giving in so quickly. Winter kissed just the way she remembered, slow and passionate and always let Yang take the upper hand. After that second, Yang broke away.

“I’m sorry. I never wanted to hurt you Yang. But I couldn't just tell you-”

“Don't.”

Yang managed to shove Winter off just enough to escape her grasp, moving away from the cliff as icy eyes watched her intently. “You don't get to break my heart and then come crawling back when you decide it's convenient.”

“Yang, I can live without you if I have to. But I wanted to at least explain.” Winter's tone had less composure than usual, those walls she had built oh so high were finally crumbling down. Winter cared. Yang smirked.

Shoving her hands back into her jacket pocket, she began to walk away.

“It must get lonely,” Yang chuckled bitterly. “Thinking you could live without me.”


End file.
